Drumming Song
by lazyhazy8228
Summary: Naomi and Emily's relationship in Series 3 eps 4-9 through Emily's POV and through lyrics of Florence the Machine.


**Title: Drumming Song**  
**Rating: PG-13, and some sexy-times ahead**  
**Pairing: Naomi/Emily**  
**Word Count: 1842**  
**Disclaimer: Not mine...don't rub it in :(**

**Summary: Naomi and Emily's relationship in Series 3 (eps 4-9) through Emily's POV and through lyrics from Florence + the Machine. All phrases in italics are lyrics and they're all songs by Florence + the Machine so if you like her music, please check this out! This was more fun writing for myself than anything else, but I liked the way it turned out. It might be better if you know their songs, but should still make perfect sense if you know Naomily's story. Comments and any feedback are appreciated!**

_There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That starts when you're around_

_**_

"Anything. Just give me a fucking...just, just give me a..." I can't stand it anymore. Your lips were right there. So close to me. I could feel your hot breath on my skin. It wrapped around my body like a lasso and just pulled me from my safe distance. I was leaning in closer.

_As I move my feet towards your body  
I can hear this beat it fills my head up_

Our lips met.

_And gets louder and louder  
It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

That's when the burning began.

_Be careful of the curse that haunts all young lovers  
Starts so tender and turns them into hunters_

And so the hunt began.

**

I kissed you.

What was I thinking?

I wasn't thinking. That's the problem.

_This is a gift, it comes with a price_

You have that effect on me. You always have. It's as though my mind literally goes 'Out to lunch' when I'm around you. I have no control over my body, my mind.

_Her pretty little face stopped me in my tracks_

_**_

This is getting bloody ridiculous. You can barely call yourself her friend, Emily. This insane infatuation you have with her needs to stop. Now. Hasn't anyone every told you that there's a very fine line between admiring from a far and just being a fucking creeper? Haven't you made things awkward enough, what with your shaky past in primary? Fucking hell.

_Oh, my reputation's kinda clouded with dirt  
That's why you sleep with one eye open._

_**_

I need to stop. I know I do.

_Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state  
A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake._

Friends. You can be friends with her and that's it. You can do this.

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
_

_You __need_ to do this. You need to if you want to keep her.

**

"You really don't have to walk me back, you know."

Katie had left me stranded at school after our lessons speeding away with Danny in his car. Deserted. That's what I was. Releasing an annoyed sigh I began my long journey home trotting my legs wearily and pushed heavily through the school doors.

_Sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough  
And things go wrong no matter what I do_

That's when I saw you follow me down the front steps.

"I know. Just thought you might like some company is all. We're going in the same direction anyway so...but I can wait a couple of minutes if...you want to be alone." You began to ramble the last part of it as you scanned the area around us. As if you were afraid someone might overhear you being polite. Naomi Campbell put down her wall? That was unheard of.

You started to nod your head and walk away as if the silence between us was my answer. Shit! Nice one, Ems. Say something before she's really gone.  
"Wait!"  
You stopped and turned towards me again but with your eyes still focused on the ground, refusing to meet mine.  
"Walk with me." No answer.  
"Please?" Nothing.  
I blew it.

A few uneasy minutes settled thickening the tension.

_Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air_

"Come on, Em. I know a shortcut."

_But I know I can count on you._

Brown eyes finally met blue.  
You sent me that breathtaking trademark Naomi smirk and I had to remind myself to breath because _Jesus_.

**

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

_Happiness hit her like a bullet in the head_

"Where?"

I couldn't hide the nervousness in my voice as I spoke. Stay calm, Emily. You've already made up your mind, remember?

_And I never wanted anything from you_

"Anywhere."

_Except everything you had  
And what was left after that too_

Shit.

**

You're a prick to me quite often. I even told you that one time.

"We've kissed twice. It was nice. But it's also nice just being with you. When you're not being a prick that is." That's what I had said to you and you just simply replied stun-faced, "Thanks..?"

It makes me smile just thinking about it now. 'You're a prick.' That's basically what I said to you.

_There is love in your body but you can't hold it in  
It pours from your eyes and spills from your skin_

But what I really meant to say were three words completely different.

_**_

I took you to the lake, my lake, hoping that maybe one day we can call it _our _lake_._

_I pray that the water will drown out the din_

You're scared. I know you are.

_But as the water fills my mouth  
It couldn't wash the echoes out_

I can see it whenever we get too close. Hesitation.  
But then...

_You kiss me_

And you can't fight it anymore.

_I'm not calling you a liar_

I won't let you.

_Just don't lie to me._

You have feelings for me. I know you do.

_Between two lungs it was released_

My hand reached the back of your head and deepened the kiss.

_The breath that passed from you to me_

I felt your tongue licking my bottom lip asking for entrance. No, demanding it.

_Felt it in my fist, in my feet, in the hollows of my eyelids_

I gladly gave in and let you gently massage yours against mine.

_Shaking through my skull through my spine and all through my ribs_

Your breath hitched as my hand crawled underneath you shirt and began stroking the area of smooth skin on your taut stomach.

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress_

"I want you."

_Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest_

Jesus. This feels too good to be real. The way you look, the way you feel. The way you taste.

_When food is gone you are my daily meal_

I'd gladly become an anorexic if it meant I could have you every day.

_The saints can't help me now_

No more excuses. You're pulling just as hard as I am.

_The ropes have been unbound_

I lick the sweat that's formed down the base of your flushed neck.

_Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

My hands wrap around your back and unclasp the hook on your bra letting it slide down your arms slowly.

_Louder than sirens_

My mouth wrapped around your hardened nipple and a moan escaped your lips.

_Louder than bells_

A loud cry escaped my own mouth as you arched into my touch and scrapped your nails down my back.

_Sweeter than heaven_

I needed to feel more.

_I slipped my hand under her skirt_

But with one swift motion, you flipped us over and I felt your hands and lips trail a path lower and lower.

"You first."

_And hotter than hell_

My eyes squeezed shut and my hand instantly slammed to the ground. I balled the fabric of the blanket into my fist and my other hand went to wrap itself in peroxide blonde hair.

_And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open_

**

I woke up the next morning alone.

_Are you hurting the one you love?_

Dear Nai,  
You fucked up.

_When they watched the walls, and the ticking clock._

How could you leave me?

**

_Are you hurting the one you love?_

Dear Nai,  
I fucked up too.

_And was it something you could not stop?_

I slept with JJ.

_I've fallen out of favor  
And I've fallen from grace_

I'm sorry, Nai. I'm so sorry. It didn't mean anything, I swear. It was a one-time charity event. I made sure he understood that. And now I need you to understand that.

_Fallen out of trees  
And I've fallen on my face_

Please. You have to understand. It's you. Only you.

_Fallen out of taxis  
Out of windows too_

It's always been you.

_Fell in your opinion  
When I fell in love with you_

_**_

_I took the stars from your eyes and then I made a map  
And knew that somehow I could find my way back_

"Can we just sit like this for a bit?"

_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_

"Yeah. We can."

_So I stayed in the darkness with you_

**

_We're dancing cheek to cheek and the lights are laid low_

A girl could dream couldn't she? It had been weeks since we held hands through the cat-flap and all of the camping drama was finally over with. You told me you were leaving for Cyprus for the summer, but then...

"I can't stand it. I can't." I was shoved into the lockers and

_You kissed me_

**

My hand gently stroked up and down your back as we laid 'satisfied' in your bed.

But I never could be fully satisfied with this until I knew you were mine. For real.  
"Come to the college ball with me...like we're together."

_Darling heart, I loved you from the start_

"I don't want to do that."

_But that's no excuse for the state I'm in_

I darted up from the bed, gathered my clothes and left slamming the door.

**

Katie made me go shopping with her. I told her I didn't want to go to The Ball anymore, but she insisted I go with her. Fucking great. But still, I tried on countless outfits all the while hoping. I know you said no, but I still had to hope that maybe, just maybe you'd change your mind.

We finally decided on matching purple dresses and although I usually don't like the color. It clashes with my hair. I had to admit that it did look rather good on me. You'd like it. I know you would.  
Please be there.

_I'll hold you close for comfort, wearing my best dress_

_**_

_The hardest of hearts_

You came.

You came and my fucking bitch of a sister told you about me and JJ. Christ.  
You came and you were pissed.  
But you came.  
You still came.

_There is love in your body but you can't get it out_

But I had to try. It was now or never. I wasn't going to lose you again.

"You have to understand, Katie. I love you and I'll never really leave you. But I can't fix this."

_It gets stuck in your head_

"I like girls."

_Won't come out of your mouth_

"No. I like a girl."

_Sticks to your tongue_

"No. I love her. Okay?

I love...

_And shows on your face_

...her."

_Here I am, a rabbit hearted girl  
Frozen in the headlights  
It seems I've made the final sacrifice._

"I love you too."

_But you've got the love I need to see me through_

"I know."

**


End file.
